1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a combined hot liquid, space heating and conditioning system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a combined hot water, space heating and conditioning system including a heat pump.
2. Background Art
Conventional hot water, space heating and cooling devices come in discrete units. There lacks synergistic heat transfer between these devices. For instance, waste heat energy rejected by one device is not absorbed and taken advantage of by another device, but lost or transferred to the surroundings where it is eventually lost. When heat is required, it is again made available via combustion of gas, oil and consumption of electricity, etc.
Thus, there is a need for a combined system having a device which can harness and take advantage of the energy rejected from another device such that the need for heat can be met via transfer of energy as a result of an operation that already is occurring, e.g., in cooling, etc., in another portion or device of the system.